L'oubli
by saena-lorelei
Summary: Draco est quelqu'un de tourné vers le présent, pourtant c'est un jour particulier et il se permet le luxe de regarder en arrière et de ne pas oublier.


Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter m'appartiennent... Vous y avez cru ? Non ? Même pas un tout petit peu ? Pourtant ça a l'air plutôt convainquant écrit comme ça non ? Barf, apparemment vous êtes des petits malins à qui on ne peut pas la jouer donc : non effectivement les persos ne m appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J. , alias : notre seigneur à nous pauvre fanficeur.

Titre :L'oubli

Note : Alors, je ferais ma note en fin de chapitre parce que... parce que je préfère faire comme ça puis c'est tout =D. Alors pour ceux qui ont le... courage de lire ce qui suit, on se rejoint en bas pour savoir ce qui m'a donné l'envie d écrire ça.

OOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOO

Son image. Ça faisait dix minutes qu'il se regardait dans ce miroir, dix minutes qu'il prenait le temps de compter les années, dix minutes qu'il prenait le temps de se rappeler. Ça ne lui arrivait pourtant pas souvent le passé c'est le passé, inutile de revenir dessus. Pourtant aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de faire une entorse à cette règle. Une petite entorse qui lui coutait pourtant gros, car plus il s observait, moins il se reconnaissait. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il plus prit le temps de se poser et de regarder la vie autour de lui ? Des années à n'en pas douter vu que l'homme devant lui ressemblait à un étranger. Il leva doucement la main droite et observa attentivement son reflet en faire de même. C'était stupide, mais c'était pour être sur. Les yeux gris devant lui prirent une lueur mélancolique. Il passa ses doigts toujours long et fin sur son élégante cravate de soie blanche. Ses doigts aussi avaient changé remarqua-t-il distraitement, ils étaient toujours déliés et long mais ils étaient à présent recouvert des marques du temps.

Le temps, une belle saloperie. Ça lui faisait penser à ce que son père disait avant, ... avant, dans ce qui lui semblait être une autre vie. "Tu sais Draco la vie est un jeu auquel tu dois jouer sans en connaitre les règles exactes. Le jour où tu penses les comprendre, tu es un homme mort. N'essaie jamais de comprendre la vie, et elle te le rendra bien." Il avait suivi ce conseil a la lettre, il n'avait pas essayé, jamais. Il avait toujours regardé les autres se débattre, il s était contenter de flotter tranquillement. Pas comme LUI, Lui il n'avait jamais pu s empêcher de se débattre. Lui avait toujours essayé de comprendre les règles et Lui avait plusieurs fois réussit à duper la vie comme personne n'avait dû le faire auparavant. Il redressa la tète, observant avec défis et tristesse son image qui le lui rendait bien. De la tristesse. C'était le mot du jour semblait-il.

Il attrapa sa veste de costume blanche et la passa sur sa chemise d'un blanc tout aussi immaculé. D'un geste rendu habile par l'habitude il mit le col en place. "Parfait" de dit-il en s'observant dans la glace. Il se devait d'être parfait. Aujourd'hui étais un jour particulier. Aujourd'hui était un jour où il pouvait permettre au passé de refaire surface. Aujourd'hui était un jour où il se questionnait sur les règles du jeu de la vie.

L'oubli. Ça lui semblait être une des règles primordiales et peut-être la plus dure à accepter. Pourtant, il avait été un temps où il en avait désespérément rêvé de l'oubli. Un temps où il n'avait voulu que ça. Qu'on l'oublie. Pouvoir marcher dans la rue sans être épié, ça lui avait parut être un paradis. Finalement, il y'avait à peine de cela deux mois, il s'était rendu compte que c était l'enfer.

Il se souvenait que cette après midi là il marchait dans le chemin de traverse avec l'intention de se rendre chez fleuri and botts, et juste quand il s était apprêter à rentrer dans la boutique, il l'avait vu Lui. Potter, en train de déambuler le sourire aux lèvres à quelques mètres à peine de là où il était. Il l'avait reconnu immédiatement, et ce malgré le passage du temps. Les sempiternelles lunettes rondes, la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, et toujours les cheveux en nid d'oiseau. Il avait senti dans son cœur la lame de la mélancolie, de la nostalgie, du temps. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'avait transpercée en plein cœur. Potter était passé à coter de lui sans le voir, seulement pour être arrêté quelques mètres plus loin par un admirateur qui devait être proche de la cinquantaine. Ça l'avait fait sourire, la lame de la nostalgie s était un peu estompé ; après tout certaine chose ne changeait pas, et c'était parfait ainsi. Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait pensé pendant quinze secondes, jusqu' a ce que l'enfant d'une dizaine d'années qui accompagnait "l'admirateur" demande d'une voix innocente "C'est qui Grand-père ?".

Cette simple question l'avait mis en colère. Qui ne pouvait pas connaitre Harry Potter ? Qui pouvait avoir oublier ? Quel parent n'aurait pas transmis cet histoire a son enfant ? Potter s'était contenter de sourire doucement et sur un dernier signe de tête, s'était enfoncer dans la foule qui ne semblait même pas avoir conscience de sa présence.

Ça c'était l'oubli. Et ça l'avait frappé de plein fouet. Il n'y avait eu aucun signe avant-coureur. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place, les lèvres de son reflet avait pris un pli amer. Le passé était fatiguant. Se replonger dedans était éprouvant. Heureusement pour lui il n'avait pas à le faire souvent. Il était un homme de présent et d'avenir, il ne regardait que devant lui, jamais derrière. Il fit claquer sa langue d'agacement, ça faisait vingt minutes qu'il regardait en arrière, c'était horrible.

Il se permit pourtant le luxe de regarder encore plus loin au-dessus de son épaule, remontant aux années Poudlard. Aux joies, aux peines, aux altercations, a ses amis, ses amours, ses emmerdes. En y repensant, Potter pouvait être mis dans pas mal de case de ce passage-là de sa vie. A ce moment-là, tout son univers tournait autour du Gryffondor. Comment l'agacer, comment le faire sortir de ses gonds, comment lui faire avoir une retenue, ... Un sourire lent étendit ses lèvres. Il ne pensait pas le dire un jour mais... c'était la belle époque. Du moins jusqu' a sa sixième. Il fronça les sourcils aux souvenirs désagréables, barrant son front de multitudes de rides. Combien en avait-il a présent ? se demanda-t-il en passant ses doigts sur son front. Il avait arrêté de compter les sillons du temps il y'avait un peu prêt vingt-cinq ans.

-Papa, dépêche-toi. Tu vas finir par nous mettre en retard ! C'est pourtant toi qui a insisté pour qu'on y aille.

Il leva son regard gris et vit dans le miroir derrière lui, son fils Scorpius. Ils ne pouvaient pas se renier, et ainsi dans le miroir, il avait l'impression que deux versions de lui rentrait en collision. La forme de ses trente ans, belle, pleine de prestance, de confiance, de jeunesse, et la forme de ses soixante ans, pleine de rides et de vieillesse.

-J'arrive, répondit-il a son fils en épousant l'épaule de son costume ou s'était déposé un de ses cheveux blanc. Laisse-moi encore une minute tu veux ?

Son fils l'observa quelques secondes sans sourciller puis hocha de la tête et disparu derrière la porte.

Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, le temps était radieux, c'était une belle journée de septembre, le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient, une journée horriblement cliché. Pourtant il ne ressentait que la pluie, le gris et le brouillard. Il aurait bien voulu que le temps s'accorde à son humeur mais ça n'était pas le cas. Pourquoi la terre tournait-elle toujours ? se demanda-t-il distraitement. Pourquoi ne s'est-elle pas arrêter de tourner ?

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet. Il était vêtu de blanc, des pieds à la tête. Ses cheveux blanc était ramené en arrière. Ca n'avait plus été le cas depuis de nombreuses années, mais aujourd'hui c'était spécial. C'était une journée tourné vers le passé. Il attrapa la fleure blanche qu'il avait posé sur la table avant de commencer à s'habiller. Il ne savait pas quelle espèce de fleur c'était, et a vrai dire il s'en fichait pas mal. L'important c'était qu'elle soit blanche. Il l'avait cueillie dans le jardin quand il s'était dirigé vers cette pièce une demi-heure plus tôt. Il la glissa délicatement dans la poche de son costume et parti rejoindre son fils d'un air satisfait.

Scorpius l'attendait dans le salon, lorsqu'il le rejoignit enfin, ce dernier le regarda avec un air de désapprobation.

-Tu vas vraiment y allez habiller comme ça ?

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Répliqua-t-il devant l'air sceptique de son fils.

Scorpius haussa les épaules et lui tendis le bras. Ils transplanerent. Ses pieds atterrirent sur la terre ferme et sans cérémonie aucune il commença à avancer parmi les tombes. Ça lui donnait envie de vomir. Son fils le suivait un peu en retrait. Scorpius avait été contre l'idée jusqu'au tout dernier moment, mais il avait insisté. C'était important. Très important.

Il vit enfin l'attroupement de gens qu'il recherchait. Il devait y'avoir une trentaine de personne là où le royaume unis tout entier aurait dû être rassembler. Il s'avança d'un pas décider et se fondit dans le petit comité. Il ne passa absolument pas inaperçu, comment aurait-il pu ? Il s'était habiller tout en blanc exprès pour l'occasion, alors que tous les autres étaient vêtu de noir de pied en cape. Il reçut des œillades méchantes, des commentaires, ici personne n'avait oublier. Ça en était presque agréable d'être maltraité.

Il avança jusqu' au trou dans lequel reposait le cercueil, apparemment il était arrivé juste avant que le tout soit reboucher. Parfait. Il prit la fleur blanche hors de sa poche et la jeta dans le trou, elle s'écrasa sans bruit sur tous les bouquets qui devait avoir été jeté là quelques secondes auparavant.

-Adieu, Potter.

Il se retourna sous quelques regards surpris et d'autres courroucé, et s'en alla. Il avait fait ce pourquoi il s'était préparer toute la matinée. Sa gorge le serrait de façon inexplicable, il fit glisser un doigt dans le nœud de sa cravate pour la desserrer un peu mais cela ne changea rien. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence que rien ne pourrait y faire de toute façon. Il attrapa à nouveau le bras de son fils et se retrouva dans la chambre qu' il avait quitté même pas un quart d'heure auparavant.

Scorpius lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil un peu inquiet avant de quitter la pièce pour le laisser seul. "bon garçon" pensa-t-il dans un sourire avant qu'il ne sente quelque chose d'humide couler le long de sa joue.

Il se retourna face au miroir et regarda ses yeux gris se vider. Il ne pleuvait pas dehors, alors Potter devrait se contenter de ses yeux gris et brumeux et de leur pluie en guise d'adieu. Finalement le monde ne s'était pas arrêter, alors Potter devrait se contenter de lui avoir tout enlever a lui. Car aujourd'hui une partie de son monde venait de s'effondrer. Son passé, son présent et même une partie de ce qu'il lui restait de futur. Il venait de remporter une victoire sur Potter. Ce balafré était mort avant lui ! Pourtant s'il y'avait bien une victoire qu'il regrettait après coup c'était celle-ci. Parce que Potter devait être immortel, parce que Potter devait être le centre du monde, parce que Potter devait rester Potter tout simplement.

Ses larmes silencieuses redoublèrent leur course. Il se sentait trahis, abandonner, alors il pleurait. Il pleurait sur ses souvenirs, il pleurait sur sa vieillesse, il pleurait sur Potter, et il chiait sur l'oubli. Parce que il haïssait toujours autant le Gryffondor, et tant qu'il le haïrait, il n'y aurait pas de place pour l'oubli dans son cœur. Le monde ne s'était pas arrêter alors Potter devrait se contenter de cette haine mêlée d'admiration qu'il lui avait toujours porté.

Parce que Potter était immortel.

oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

FIN

Note : alors cette histoire m'est venue en regardant l'émission "question a la une" sur la RTBF (chercher pas, c'est une chaine belge ^^) sur les maisons de retraite. Au début l'histoire ne devait pas du tout ressembler à ça, mais je n'arrive jamais à garder quelque chose de précis en tête (ce qui est franchement énervant) et pour finir, le seul point commun entre l'émission et mon fic c'est le thème de la vieillesse. Et j'ai aussi repenser à la fic "priapismes 3" dans laquelle on voit nos héros à l'hiver de leur vie. C'est un thème souvent critiquer et peu aborder car, comme Draco dans ma 'tite fic, nous avons tendance à penser nos héros éternels. Ou disons plutôt qu'il nous est concevable de les voir mourir dans d atroce souffrance a coup de doloris ou d'avada kedavra dans la tronche, par contre les voir mourir de vieillesse est presque un blasphème XD.


End file.
